The Tale of Lucy Turenbaumerumm
by thecolouryes
Summary: One of those insert yourself stories. Random 13-year-old Lucy is randomly plopped into Pirates, and isn't allowed out unless she completes the story right! Movie 1, COMPLETE!
1. Chpt 1: Why Beans?

**A/N: All the junk about 'me' is true about me. 'Cept of course my last name, I would be stupid to give it out. Really, that's totally dumb.**

**I'm ashamed at you people. No one's written a Sims/Sims2 story, and all the Abarat ones are Candy-Carrion pairing stories? No wierd, stupid stuff like this? Well you know what? I'm going to make them. After Pirates, though. Pirates is WAY more important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirates junk that you recognize... If you recognize any of it.**

It was around nine o'clock at night. I was trying to spend one of my last few nights before school started wisely, but so far, all I was doing was reading Pirates fanfics and listening to Magical Trevor.

"What did he see, In the parallel dimension? He saw beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans lots of beans, oh beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans lots of beans yeah yeah." I sung suddenly. It was totally random, especially because I hadn't been singing at all for a while. It wasn't random, of course, if you were listening to Magical Trevor at exactly the same time that I was, but since you weren't, it is.

"Why did he see _beans_ in the parallel dimension?" I wondered aloud. "I mean, if I went to a parallel dimension, I would see pirates, of course. Cause I mean you totally choose what you see in a parallel dimension. Right?" I said to that person who's never actually there, but living in my head. As usual, that person didn't answer.

"Damn you, person who's not answering." I sighed. I wished _I_ had a Rose, like Amy of Amy's Adventure and Amy's Adventure 2. I wished, also, that that Amy would start Amy's Adventure 3. But PotC 3 probably wasn't out on DVD yet. I wouldn't know. I was too lazy to find out, and plus, my favorite was the first movie. The second was really stupid, but the third wasn't _as_ bad as the second but it was definately much worse that the first. Well, not worse, cause that makes it sound bad, but not as good.

Anyway, like I was trying to say, I was sitting and staring at the screen of my computer and trying to think straight. It wasn't working too well. I was quite tired. I wished I could do something nice and exciting before school started.

"I wish my name was Amy," I said. Just another one of my random thoughts, voiced as soon as it came into my head. Amy was my favorite name to use for my characters in my Pirates stories. It had started a long time ago and I couldn't really remember where it had come from, or why I was so obssessed with the name Amy (when in Pirates, anyway).

"Is that really what you wish?" a voice said, sounding fed up with something. Slowly, a figure appeared in front of my. It was the spitting image of Rose from Titanic. I tried to remember what that Rose's last name was. I knew that Rose had given it to the man who was taking the names as Dawson, but I couldn't remember what it had been _before_ that. Maybe I was just stupid.

"Actually," I said, "There's a lot of things I want to do." The Rose-who-maybe-wasn't rolled my eyes.

"Can't you just pick one? I've got lots of other people's wishes to grant."

"Um, why did you come?" I asked. I wondered if I could have more than twenty seconds to think over whatever wish I was going to get, so I didn't pick the wrong one.

"Don't you _know? _You were listening to Magical Trevor and perfectly stated what you would see in the parallel dimension, rather than beans, which, I must admit, are quite boring."

"Oh," said I. It didn't make a lot of sense, but that didn't mean it was true. "I guess that makes sense." The maybe-Rose person angel thing laughed.

"You are too gullible. I'm your gaurdian angel, stupid."

"Well where were you when I hit the back of my head of the stupid ceramic knob of the shower-thingie on the other side of my head from where I got a concussion?" I wasn't sure that my gaurdian angel would understand, but that didn't stop my in the slightest. "And where were you when I _got_ said concussion?"

"I _do_ have a lfe, you know."

"Really? I don't. So how can you?" There was a minute of silence.

"So... can I go to Pirate's land now?"

"I dunno, can you?"

"Ha ha, very funny. By the way, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Selene." Wierd name for an angel, I thought. I knew it mean moon from one of my stories, but I couldn't remember which one.

"Um, Selene?" The angel looked up.

"Yes?"

"Can I take something with me?"

"It depends, what?"

"My necklace? And my glasses, I'm assuming they come with me."

"Of course. And actually, I can update your glasses so they aren't scratched anymore."

"Can you make me not need them anymore?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry, no can do." I sighed. I hadn't really thought that I'd've been able to fix my eyes completely, that was just too good. But it was worth a try.

"So anyway," I said. "I can go into Pirates, right now?" Selene nodded. Hmm... "One more thing. If I go into Pirates now, what time will I get out?"

"Well, there will be a 'copy' of you, sitting where ever you would be, watching Pirates. When you've finished the plot-line of Pirates, without too many complications, you'll come back to the 'copy' of you here, and you'll be just finished the movie."

"Alright, I guess. And also, for future reference, can I go into books as well?"

"It depends. Which books?"

"Well, Harry Potter of course. And maybe Abarat. I think that would be a fun place to go into. Maybe the Wicked Quartet, but I could do without that. Oh and definately the Books of Pellinor. Nothing else I can think of off the top of my head."

"Harry Potter will be easy. Abarat will be doable. The Books of Pellinor will need to be apporved, but they're gaining in popularity so it should work. I can't guarantee the Wicked Quartet will work, though."

"That's ok, I'm not fussed about going in it. What about... the Sims?"

"One or two?"

"Two, preffereably."

_"Should_ work. I'm not gauranteeing it, and you might be stuck as a Sim forever."

"Eep. But anyway, this Pirate's trip that I'm planning. I take it I can't disrupt the story?"

"Unless you want to try and fix it yourself, and end up at the same point at the end of the third movie, after going through the time span of all of them, no, I wouldn't recomend messing up the story."

"So basically, if I mess it up, it's up to me to fix it?" Selene nodded. I sighed. "Great."

"You ready to go now, Lucy?" Selene asked. I nodded. "Close your eyes, and be ready, this might hurt a bit." Sure enough, the next second, it felt to I like Selene had dropped a huge bag of bricks on my head. I struggled to remain conscience, but then - "And don't be afraid to go to sleep, Lucy. That's part of the charm."

**A/N: I know, I know, evil, right? Totally leaving you off right before it starts ANY pirates ANYTHING. But you know, I felt like it would be better to put the begining of Pirate's land in the next part. And that rambling about all those other books just **_**might**_** be giving you a hint as to what I might write in the future when I'm finished this story.**

**Please write a review. I'll highly appriciate it. Also, I'm going to work on part one as soon as this is up and readable. So, be prepared for relatively frequent updates, cause this is how I'll be spending my afternoons after I'm done homework. Woo.**


	2. Chpt 2: Learning to Climb

**A/N: Woo. Chapter two, already. Time to PAY ATTENTION to Pirates in the background.**

**Still, all POTC related things don't belong to me. (I wish...)**

I was drowning. It was the stupidest thing in the world for me to be thinking, cause I'm a great swimmer. I can't hold my breath for very long, but I don't think I'd readily drown.

"Help! Help!" I yelled as soon as I broke the surface. Threading water, I looked around. There, not too far away, was a familiar ship, and, within viewing distance, a line of land on the horizon. I sawm quickly towards the boat.

"Jack Sparrow?" I asked, making sure I had arrived in the right time and place.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," he hissed at me, while helping me into his measley little boat, the _Jolly Non_.

"Right, that," I spluttered through a mouthful of salt water.

"You know me?" he asked, once I was safely in the boat.

"Who doesn't know you?" He smirked at this, and I smiled. I just then noticed how much water I had brought in with me.

"How far until we get into port?" I asked him.

"A while," he answered. I considered. I could wait 'a while' until we got into port, sitting in that boat, doing absolutely nothing, or, I could ask Jack to teach me how to climb up the measley mast of this boat, getting myself a head start on learning to sail. Plus it would be better than waiting around doing nothing.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Lucy," I answered, trying to think of a last name, unable, for some reason, to think of mine at all. "Lucy Turn..en..baum...er...umm..." I trailed off. I had come up with-

"Turnenbaumerumm? What kind of a name is that?"

"A very, very long one."

"Clearly."

"Jack?" I asked.

"Aye?"

"Will you teach me how to climb the mast?"

"You've never learned?" I shook my head.

"I've never been on a sailing ship in my life," I said, which wasn't entirely true, but for the purposes of this conversation it was the first time.

"Never, eh?" he asked. "So then how did you end up in the middle of the Caribbean Sea?"

"I don't rightly know," I said. "I just sort of... ended up there."

"I see," said Jack, raising his eyebrows in an expression that clearly said he thought I was crazy. While I thought that, I wondered why I was still 100 sane. Normally, in a wierd situation, or even in a normal situation for that matter, I was totally random and crazy. So why not now?

"So, will you teach me how to climb to the top of the mast?" I asked Jack again.

"Fine," he said, and he did. It was hard work; a lot harder that it looked, and the fact that there was a good breeze didn't make it any easier. However, once I got the gist of it, I managed to perfect it relatively quickly and was racing up and down the mast, letting off some of the hyper energy that was starting to come, as well as annoying the hell out of Jack.

"Will you STOP?!?" Jack finally yelled after aboutmy fifteen thousandth time up and down the mast.

"Only if you come down!" I taunted. He jumped down gracefully, and helped me bail out the water that was collecting in the boat and adding to what I had already dragged in. I got bored of that very quickly though, and started to hum the Pirates theme while waiting for the 3 dead pirates to appear. They did, right on cue, and Jack saluted them, right on cue. A few seconds late, I stood up, and followed suit with Jack, but minus the hat.

"Race you to the top!" I suddenly yelled to Jack, but the only reason I won was because I had a head start. We stayed up there cause the boat was, by this time, totally a lost cause. I started humming the theme song again.

"Will you stop with that infernal humming!" Jack suddenly said.

"It's your theme song, gosh, Jack, I would have thought you would have recognized it by now," I said, pretending like he had insulted me.

Jack stepped off the boat onto the dock and I followed suit.

"Hold up there, you," the harbormaster guy said. Jack turned around and walked towards the man. I turned around but didn't go anywhere. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Jack looked him in the eye, then looked at the boat, only the very top of the mast of which was showing, and turned back. "And I shall need to know your name." He reached into his pocket for something, and, since I knew what was coming, I mouthed the words along with him.

"What do you say to three shillings," he said, dropping them on the man's book. The little boy raised his eyebrows at them, and then at me, so I stuck out my tongue at him. "And we forget the name?"

The harbormaster took one glance at his book and said, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mister Smith." Jack, of course, took the man's purse on his way past it.

"Come come, love, we haven't got all day," he said to me as he passed.

"Are we here to commandeer a ship?" I asked.

"For someone who's never been on a ship in their life, you seem to know a lot about them."

"Well then maybe it was a teensy bit of a lie when I told you I've never been on one before." We walked toward the dock where the _Interceptor_ was.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians," the skinny guy said. I thought he was Murtogg, but I always got them confused.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack said, and turned to walk up to the ship. The soldier-guys moved over.

"Man, you guys are annoying!" I said. They jumped and Jack turned around to chance a glance at me.

"Apparently there's some high-toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?" Jack said. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit and invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians," the skinny one, Murtogg, said.

"It's a fine goal to be sure," Jack said, and I snorted. None of them took any notice. "But it seems to me that a," he said and walked over to point to the Interceptor. The boys in red shifted over with him. They were being quite annoying. "A ship like that makes this one here a bit superflous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless _is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as match the _Interceptor _for speed."

"I've heard of one," said Jack, with a finger to his beard as though in thought.

"So have I!" I yelled. Everyone turned and glared at me. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable," Jack continued. "_The Black Pearl._"

Mullroy scoffed at that. "Oh, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor."_

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship."

"No, no it isn't."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out."

"No." Mullroy turns back to Jack and nodded, as if to say, I told you so.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." I took the opputunity to nudge Jack towards the _Interceptor_ and walked on after him.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could _possibly_ have black sails and there for could _possibly_ be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?"

Murtogg nodded. "No."

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Intercept-_" Mullroy cut himself off and noticed Jack at the wheel and me standing on the deck and examining this mast, to see how different would be to climb a real ship's mast rather that the little thing I did before.

"Aye!" one says. "You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry. It's just it's such a pretty boat. Ship," he corrected himself.

"What's your name?"

"Smith. Or Smithy if you'd like."

"And the girl?" Murtogg said, gesturing to me.

"Lucy Turnenbaumerumm." Both the guys in red raised their eyebrows. "You making fun of my name?" I asked them, but got no response.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mister Smith?"

"Yeah and no lies!"

"Alright then. I confess. It isa my intention to commmandeer one of these ships, pick up a buccaneer crew in Tortuga, raid, pilage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out."

"I said no lies," Murtogg said, confused.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, 'e wouldn't have told it to us."

"Unless of course he didn't think you would believe the truth, even if he told it to you."

"Ha ha got you there!" I said. They glared at me. "Jack, when the future Mrs. Turner falls in the water off of that really high rock thingie that I can't remember the name of, you'd better save her. Although it might mean that you'll end up in jail, but then the current Mr. Turner will spring from jail because you knew his dad. But he doesn't know that yet." All three men looked at me like I was insane, which I must admit I was. "Oops, shouldn't have told you that. Oops, wrong movie." I laughed stupidly. Oops, they aren't supposed to know that they're in a movie, I realised.

Jack had somehow managed to engage the two guys in red in a wierd conversation about one or another of his amazing travels, so I took the opportunity to climb the mast of the _Interceptor_. It was a _lot_ harder than the mast of the _Jolly Non._ First of all, it was a lot wider, not to mention about ten times taller. Once I got to the first landing, of which there were about five or so, I glanced up to the top of the stone thingie, and there was Lizzy, standing next to the never-gonna-be-husband-of-Lizzie-who-I-hated-in-the-begining-of-the-movie-but-in-the-end-I-felt-sorry-for-him-because-he'd-lost-two-to-Jack, Norrington.

I scurried down to the deck of the _Interceptor, _just in time to hear-

**A/N: I'm ending it here, because it is SUPER DE DUPER long, and I want to get a part up. It's also a semi-cliffhanger, but anyone who's seen the movie **_**should**_** know exactly what 'I' hear next. I already have almost this much **_**more**_** written, and I think I'm going to break it soon and put up 2 parts today! woo!**


	3. Chpt 3: On the Run

**A/N: Here's part three! And I know I was being evil by making you **_**wait,**_** even though this has been written ever since part 2 has been up!! wow! **

**And who knows what movie 'opps, should have told you that' is from?**

**DISCLAIMER: POTC **_**STILL**_** doesn't belong to me. But I definately belong to me, and everything I saw belongs to me, but otherwise, everything is exactly by the movie.**

"And then they made me their chief," followed by a huge SPLASH, at the same second as I thudded onto the deck. Everyone in the vicinity turned towards the source. "Will you be saving her them?"

"I can't swim!" Mullroy said. Murtogg just shook his head. Jack glanced at me as a last resort, but I said,

"I'd never be able to carry her out of it." He nodded.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," Jack said and unloaded his effects onto the soldiers. "Do not lose these," he told them.

"Don't worry, I won't let them," I assured him. He rolled his eyes as if to say, oh, that's a help, then did a spectacular dive into the sea.

"Wow, it's even more amazing in real life!" I said, because it _was_ ten times more amazing that it appeared in the movie. There was tense silence, then I saw the ripple that signified the medalion calling out to whatever it was calling out to. The wind instantly intesified, and swung around and blew in the other direction. Quite a change of pace.

Then I saw Jack resurface. Oh good, I thought. At least I haven't meddled enough to get Jack drowned. When he went back under, I panicked for a second, then remembered that he had to pull off Lizzie's heavy dress.

Jack brought her over to the edge of the dock. The over-eager soldiers ran right over to her, but of course they had no idea what to do.

"Not breathing!" one whined.

"Move!" Jack yelled, and reached down, cut the top of Elizabeth's corset, and ripped it open. She coughed up a lot of water.

"You're going to be alright," I said to her, after I had sat down next to her head.

"Never would'a thought'a that," the fat one said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack and I said at the same time. Jack raised his eyebrows at me. I didn't say anything to him.

"Where did you get that?" Jack said, fingering the medalion on a chain around Lizzie's neck.

"On your feet," said I voice I despised at this point: Norrington.

"Elizabeth!" Governer Swann said. "Are you alright?" He gave her his coat. I wondered why. She was hardly indecent, especially compared with the indesencies of the day and age I was used to. I laughed suddenly. Everyone looked at me, but I did absolutely nothing.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth said.

"Shoot him!"

"Father!" Lizzie protested. "Commadore. Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"I believe thanks are in order," the Commadore said.

"No don't do it!" I yelled suddenly. Jack was going to fall to the same doom as he had been fated to, all because he didn't listen to the one good, though perfectly insane at the time, bit of advice I gave him. Although it meant that I didn't have to spend the rest of my life in a corrupted Pirate's land.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?" Norrington said, exposing Jack's pirate brand.

"Hang him!" Goverener Swann said.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette! Fetch some irons." He pulled back Jack's shirt some more. "Well well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please sir."

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to Commadeer one."

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir," Mullroy added to Norrington, handing him Jack's effects. "The girl's in league with him," he added as an afterthought, gesturing towards me. I was so terrified I was doing absolutely nothing. I was about to go into some long-winded talk about the fate of everyone around me whose fate I knew, but I thought for sure that would get me branded crazy, if not dead, so instead I just said,

"Lucy Turnenbaumerumm, sir." Norrington raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing. He turned back to Jack's effects.

"No additional shots nor powder," he said as he put down Jack's pistol, and I had whispered it along with him, along with his other line. "A compass that doesn't point north," As he titled it down, I saw it spin from the general direction of Elizabeth to the general direction of Jack, then snapped it shut. He unsheathed Jack's sword and I couldn't resist.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood," we said together. Norrington looked at me but continued his rand. "You are without a doubt the _worst _pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me."

"And even if you hadn't, you have now!" I added. Norrington dragged Jackover to where Gillette was standing with those irons he had fetched, and I followed.

"Commadore, I really must protest," Elizabeth said.

"Carefully, lieutenant," Norrington said.

"What about the girl?" Gillette asked the Commadore. Commardore Annoyington nodded.

"She's in league with him. Fetch some irons for her, will you?" he said to someone or other, who ran off.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life. And the girl hasn't actually _done_ anything, has she?"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," he said, oblivious to the fact that maybe _I_ was innocent of anything, which I probably wasn't.

"But it seems enough to condemn him," Jack pointed out. I had taken refuge behind Jack and was waiting for a moment in the near future, and trying to figure out how I would follow Jack.

"Indeed," Annoyington said.

"Finally," Jack said, and threw his handcuffs' chain around Elizabeth's neck the second Gillette had turned to grab the irons for moi. Elizabeth gasped when she realised what was going on.

"No! Don't shoot!" Governer Swann said.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack whispered to Elizabeth. "Commadore Norrington my effects please. And my hat." Annoyington hesitated a moment. "Commadore."

Annoyed, Norrington turned and gots the effects from Mullroy. "Elizabeth -- it is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come come dear, we don't have all day." Norrington handed the effects to Elizabeth, and Jack jerked her around so she was facing him. "Now if you'll be very kind."

"You're despicable," she said as she finished.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine; we're square."

"Gentlemen -- m'lady -- you will always remember his as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoved Elizabeth back towards the men, stepped back and grabbed some rope, and I grabbed onto him as if in a hug around his middle. He kicked free some pin, and a canon-like something or other fell down to the dock and crashed through. Soldiers fell in and I could hear Swann yelling something to Norrington.

"Now will you shoot them?"

"OPEN FIRE!" Jack and I were swinging around that scary thing and I hoped Jack had accounted for my extra weight, because I was holding onto him for dear life. I shut my eyes as soon as the bullets start coming, but I'm meriacously not hit. When we get to the top of the mast, or whatever it is, Jack asked me,

"You alive?"

"I think so," I said, and looked back towards Annoyington and his men, who were not too far off. "Let's go," I said. He swung the chain over the rope and I grabbed onto him again, and we were off. It was just like a zipling, only without all the saftey. "WOO!!" I yelled, despite how afraid I was.

We made good time through the streets and to the smithy, hiding behind the blacksmith statue before going in, because there were soldiers all about.

**A/N: I know I'm evil, making you wait for this to be out. OH WELL!**


	4. Chpt 4: An UnBirthday Present

**A/N: Blah. xXoCeaNRoMaNCeLoVeXx by XWiLLTuRNeRSMiSTReSSXx has taught me to stop with the discla****mares****. They're annoying.**

**If you don't like Marry-Sues, or not-canon Shippers, and are just tired of all the Typoon-infested troll-tales out there (quoting Barbossa, Chpt 24) go read it. It's by the-squeeks. And is quite good.**

Jack went in right away and was about to hammer off his cuffs, but then I turned and noticed Mister Brown.

"Jack? What about him?" I said with a gesture to Brown. Jack came over and poked him. When he didn't respond, Jack turned away, then yelled suddenly.

"AHH!" Nothing happened, so I giggled. "Do you do that a lot?" Jack asked.

"Only sometimes," I said. "But it's been happening increasingly frequently."

"Alright then." Jack walked over to the anvil and began to hammer away at his irons, to no avail.

"Want some help?" I asked.

"No, thank you."

"Can I give you some advice, then?"

"Go right ahead."

"Get the donkey to move and smash it in the gears." Jack nodded. It made sense. Perfect sense. And that's just what Jack did. He poked the donkey in the butt with a red-hot sword and it instantly went to work. I hid in a slightly shadowy corner out of the way, ready for what came next.

Will Turner walked in. He turned to Mr. Brown. "Right where I left you," he said. He turned to the anvil, and uncerimoniously threw his coat off in some random direction. It happened to be _my_ direction. The coat landed on me, and something rather heavy hit me in the stomache. I 'oof'ed, and Will would have noticed me had he not been paying attention to the out-of-place hammer. "Not where I left you," he said. I didn't move out from under the coat until I heard the sound of Jack hitting Will's hand with the flat of his sword. It was an unmistakeable dull thud.

"You're the one they're hunting," Will says, and I'm just in time to see it. "The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threated you before?" I giggled.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me..." Jack turned back to grab his hat; Will pulled a sword out of something or other on the wall. "Do you think this wise, boy?" Jack said; he had turned around. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will said, advancing to something I _thought_ was the en garde position. Jack did that fancy twisting thing around Will's sword. It was quite cool.

"Only a little." Clash, clash, clash; clash, clash, clash; clash, clash, clash; Will swungs at Jack, the sword rang in empty air. Clash, clash, clash; clash, clash, clash; Jack slowed a moment to speak. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here," Jack started the circling; clash, clash, clash, clash; "Very good. And now I step again." Clash, clash, clash, clash, clash; Jack stepped forward quickly and there was another swing that rang through the air from Will, then Jack sheathed his sword. "Ta," he said.

"Jack!" I yelled. "Your hat, stupid!" He was a second from opening the door, but he wouldn't have anyway; Will threw his sword threw the air and embedded it in the door. Jack struggled with it for a few moments, then turned around.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except once again, you are between me and my way out, and now, you have no weapon." Jack unsheathed his sword and was ready to jab Will. Since I knew what was coming next, I decided, rather than to watch and play cheereleader for Jack, to see which of these swords would work best for me. I tried the first one I saw. It was rather heavy, and when I tried to swing it, I promptly dropped it on my toe. I let out a stream of curses, which I won't write here, becuase it would cause me to bring up the rating. Both guys looked at me, then engaged in their fight, Will with the sword from the fire. I walked around, looking at the swords. I found one I liked; it wasn't too big or too small, not that any of the swords around the smith would have been too small for me, I just mean that it wasn't like an enlongated dagger or something.

I was about to pull it from its sheath, when I heard an all-too-familiar line.

"-and are otherwise incapable of _woo_ing said strumpet. You're not a-"

"Eunich!" I yelled across the room. Nice and loud, for all to hear. Then Will made some sappy retort about killing a pirate when he met one. I tucked the sheath of my new sword into my belt, and it fit well. I played with my sword a bit. I could move it around easily, I just wasn't sure _how_ I was supposed to handle it, or what I was supposed to do with it. I was sure I could bother one of the pirates to teach me. Now I just had to decide between Will, who might be a better teacher, and Jack, who would teach me some good, dirty tricks to overcome my size disadvantage.

I nearly missed my favorite line with how much I was admiring my sword. But I didn't.

"You cheated!"

Jack smiled. "Pirate!" he said.

"Too true! I yelled across the room, again. But as I knew that the Navy was coming to arrest us soon, I sheathed my sword. I didn't even bother to try and hide; they'd find me anywhere. Soon Murtogg and Mullroy were in front of me, smirking evilly. It did not suit them.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington spared a glance at me. "And young accomplice."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," he said in that annoying gravelly voice.

"Well I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away." With Mullroy on one arm, and Murtogg on the other, I had absolutely no chance of escaping. Even if I did, I had no where to run to. Jack and I were headed to jail, Will thought pirates were _evil_ at this point, Elizabeth was still _just_ the Governer's daughter, and the rest of the bloody town didn't mind if I was innocent or not as long as I was hanged.

**A/N:Well well well! I'm about to be hanged! Except I know I'm not! woo??**

**please review!!**


	5. Chpt 5: Under Attack

**A/N: Part 5, here you come!! Please enjoy. Even though nobody's reading this, it's too much fun to write to **_**not**_** keep writing. And as long as it's written, why not post it?**

Once we got to the jail, I noticed something interesting. All half-dozen or so wrong-dooers were crowded into one cell. Jack was uncerimoniously throw into one (he hadn't woken up yet) and I was shown a seperate one. Clearly they didn't want Jack and I plotting together, or something, but oddly enough we were right next to each other. I knew we would get out eventually, so I just sat and hummed. What, you may ask, did I hum? Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Mostly I just hummed tunelessly. A while later, Jack woke up. This was probably because I was reaching around, through the bars of my cell, and poking him with the sheath of my new sword. I had managed to keep it because I has tucked the entire sheath into my pants before anyone had come into the smith, and had taken the liberty that Murtogg and Mullroy were the idiots I thought them to be, and thought of me as no more than an innocent child. Which of course I wasn't, but that's how they managed _not_ to be ranking high enough to be priveleged enough to get to go to Commadore Norrington's promotion ceremony. Or maybe it was that they were priveledged enough _not_ to get to go to Norrington's ceremony?

But back to the point, I had been poking Jack with my sheath for a long time now. If nothing else, it provided a form of entertainment. Not of amusement, maybe, but more entertainment that counting the spiders in my cell, or watching the moon rise, or some other stupid thing like that. But my not-quite-fun was suddenly stopped when the sheath was yanked out of my hands.

"Jack!" I said. "You woke up!"

"I've been awake for over an hour you bloody idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know that? I'm not in the same cell as you." Jack didn't say anything, but the room was hard from silent; the other six prisoners were all calling to the dog. It was very annoying and they were getting no where.

"Soo... can I have my sheath back?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Well, what do _you_ need it for? You certainly don't have a sword to put in it. Not that yours would fit in it, anyway."

"Oh, and you _do_ have a sword?"

"Why yes, actually, I do. You see, those two idiots that were guarding the _Interceptor_ are quite stupid and prone to arguing about things. So I asked the one, 'Have you ever been on a sailing ship?' and he said, 'Why yes, it just so happens I own one,' and his fellow said, 'He's prone to lying -- you shouldn't believe him when he says he owns a ship,' and then the first one said, 'Don't listen to him, he's never set foot off this island in his life!' and then they got into this huge argument from there, and they were still bickering when they threw me in here, and they didn't even realise that I had a sword.

"So, can I have my sheath or not?" I asked him.

"That is quite a tale," Jack said. "I would not believe it had I not seen how stupid those two men of whom you are talking were."

"But my sheath!"

"I think I'll hold on to it."

"I'll poke you with my sword!"

"I'd take that, too." I sighed huffily.

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Even though I couldn't see him, I had a feeling he smiled. Then I heard him shimmy over to the other side of the cell, and I knew what he was doing. Another great banner picture. Soon the only thing that could be heard was those pirates beckoning to the key. It was like this for a _while._

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."

"Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." I giggled. And giggled some more, thinking of what Elizabeth's maid was telling her at this point. Even more I giggled, thinking of all the funny things to come. And then I noticed the subtle change in the air, and knew what was coming. Sure enough, I heard Jack a moment after the cannonfire.

"I know those cannons!" He climbed up to the window. I was _just_ tall enough to see it, and ever greatful my cell was on the 'window side.' "It's the _Pearl_," Jack whispered after a few more shots to the town.

"The _Black Pearl_?" One of the prisoners said. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack said with a smile. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The prisoner and his friend exchanged a look. The next few minutes were terrifying. I didn't know how much time was in between this exchange and when the cannon hits, so I was tense and jumpy every moment. The sounds of Port Royal under attack weren't exactly pleasing.

Then suddenly, an extra-loud whizzing sound, and -- BOOM! The cannon hit the cell. "My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all." That's the last I heard of that wierd guy, but it feels strange to know that, despite all that I've been through, I'm not even half-way through the plot line, and that most of the rest of my adventerous to come will have more than a day, or an hour, in between.

Jack tried to get the dog to come over. I didn't try myself, I thought it would probably confuse the dog rather than help us. "Come here doggie," Jack said, and whistled to it. "It's just you and me now."

"Hey!"

"Oh and the girl. It's you and old Jack. Come on, that's a boy. Come on, good boy. That's it, that's a good boy, come on. Bit closer, bit closer. That's it. That's, doggie. Come on you filthy, slimey, many cur." Then they was a commotion above us, and the dog ran off. "No no no no no I didn't mean it!" Jack called after him. A few rather loud moments passed, and then two pirates came into view.

"This ain't the Armory," said one, Twigg I thought.

"Well well well. Look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." He spat at Jack's feet. I wanted to say something to him about how rude that was but I decided against it. He'd probably have killed me if I had.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a god-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers, and mutineers." Not-Twigg shoved his hand around Jack's throat, and in the moonlight, it turned skeletal. Not even the special effects could prepare me for how disturbing that image was. I let out a little gasp that no one heard.

"So there is a curse," Jack said. "That's interesting."

"You know _nothing_ of hell," the Not-Twigg said, and yanked his arm back.

"That's very interesting," Jack speculated, and inspected the bone in his hand.

**A/N: And that is where I leave you. Mostly, because I don't want to write on and on and on about a night in jail that isn't really all that interesting, and becuase I'm tired (it's late at night and my mom's kicking me off the computer anyway) and because it's a natural cliffhanger. By that I mean that's where the tale of Jack (and, consiquentally, (sp?) me) is left until the next morning.**

**So, you can expect an update soon, but as for part 5, this is where I leave you.**


	6. Chpt 6: Half pin Barrel Hinges

**A/N: Hello, dear readers. I know there are very, very, very few of you - in fact, no one's reviewed! I'm ashamed at you! But I like this idea so much, I don't care that you're not **_**that**_** commited to it. I've enabled annonmous posting, so if you're not registered but you want to reply anyway, you can.**

**Part 6, here we come.**

"Jaack, are you awake?" I called. I was bored. Very, very, _very_ bored. I had been awake for a little over an hour, and was waiting for angsty Will to come in.

"I am now," he hissed.

"Can I have my sheath back? You certainly aren't using it. Plus, we're going to get out soon."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me. I know things. I'm from the future, 2007 to be exact."

"Ahhhh..." Jack said, not really believing that I was telling the truth. He went back to the proccess of trying to pick the lock with the bone, which he had started the night before. He got no further than he had the night before, when I had tried to convince him that it wouldn't work. Then, after a few minutes of this, there was the sound of a heavy door opening above us. Jack flung himself down onto the straw, but I sat up near the bars. Suddenly, Will Turner came into view.

"Will!" I said. He glanced at me, then turned back to Jack.

"You! Sparrow!"

"Aye?" Jack called from the floor.

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it."

"So have I!" I said.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Will made no moventment to indicate that he had, so Jack plunged on. "_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muert. It's an island that can not be found except by those who already know where it is."

"Like him! And me, kinda. And you, one day," I said. Clearly I was not being helpful.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"You're a pirate, stupid," I said to Jack.

"The girl's right," Will said.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will grabbed a hold of the bars of the cell and shook them. "Never."

"Too bad, you're gonna," I said.

"Everything she's said so far has turned out to be true, mate."

"They took Miss Swann," said Will, getting back on tangent.

"Oh, so it _is_ that you've found a girl!" Jack said excitedly. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her recue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that, the key's run off."

"Half-pin barrel hinges," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Once again, she's right. I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will walked over and grabbed the bench. Jack was watching, interestedly. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack had now adopted Will's confident manner, and Will a confused one.

"Yes," Will said after a pause.

"Uh huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_, and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand for Will to shake, and he did.

"Agreed."

"Agreed! Get me out!" Will lifted the door free.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," Will pointed out.

"Not without my effects!" Jack said.

"Hey! What about the future-telling girl?" I asked. Will looked at Jack, with a look that said, you can't possibly _leave_ her here, can you? and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, she comes too." Will lifted my door off, and I picked up my sword and walked out.

"Sheath, please," I said to Jack. He handed it over, and I stuck my sword in it and it in my belt. We ran out and managed, by an all-mighty stroke of luck, not to encounter any gaurds. We snuck through town and down to the general dock area. Standing under a now-famous bridge, Jack asked Will a very important question, after one of Will's not-so-smart ones.

"We're going to steal a ship. _That_ ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer _that_ ship."

"Nautical term," I explained.

"One question about your business, boy," Jack said. "Or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will said bravely.

"Stupid," I muttered.

"Oh good. No worries, then." We snuck off, from there, to the shore, and hid under one of the upside-down canoes. I had always been amazed this worked in the movie, and that Will and Jack didn't run out of air in there bubble, and now I was praying to god that this would be more than enough air. I wasn't quite tall enough to hold up the canoe _and_ touch the ocean floor, so I just held onto the top of the canoe and floated along.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Will said, and then stepped into a lobster trap. I giggled.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said.

"Too true!" I said, feeling very light-headed and giggly. Will tried to get the trap off of his foot, but it didn't work too well. In the end, it ended up being worth the trouble of dragging a lobster trap along with us, because we used the rope that had connected it to its barrel-bouy to get up the back of the _Dauntless_. Jack just walked down from the poop-deck (which is the raised part of the deck, so I've been told) on the steps, but Will just _had_ to show off and jump over the railing. I followed Jack's, for once, safer method.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack yelled. "We are taking over this ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled. Everyone laughed at him.

"You bloody _idiot!_" I yelled. "You don't _do _that, stupid!"

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," Gillette said, then noticed me. "And a young 'un. You'll never make it out of the bay!"

"Son," Jack said, pointing his pistol between Gillette's eyes and cocking it. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

**A/N: And so, I leave you. Please review. I'll love you more if you review.**


	7. Chpt 7: Comandeering a Ship

**A/N: Part 7, all ready. Wow. It's been what, four days or something? All I can say is wow. I'm really productive, apparently. I hope you people are liking this story. Also, this part is the first of ones that involve a lot of time in which I can just be myself, because there's lots of unaccounted for time that I know is there, so I'm finally actually writing something and not copying the movie with a couple extra (or stolen) lines thrown in.**

**A HUGE thank-you goes to captain-kat-sparrow, for being the first person to review! you seriously **_**don't**_** know how happy it made me. You get cookies. gives cookies and another part**

"No, like this," Jack said, and waved his arms up and down, trying to get Will to wave the rope right.

"Honestly, Will, let me try. I can probably do it better than you." I walked over to where he was standing. "Move!" I said, shooing him away. I flapped the stupid rope up and down. I didn't know what I was doing, but I seemed to be doing it right, because Jack said,

"Very good. Now stop." So I did, and Jack went up to the wheel. I watched and waited for the _Interceptor_ to come. Soon enough, it did.

"Here they come," Will said to Jack.

"_Finally,_" I said. Jack smiled. Only a few minutes passed, and then the _Interceptor_ was right next to us. The whole crew swung over in a manner of about three minutes. When the coast was clear, we three swung over to the _Interceptor_. It was scary, but I managed it with only the wind knocked out of me, because I landed on my back. Will went around chopping the ropes to the grappling hooks off. Every time his ax hit the wood, I flinched. The sound bothered me, if only because I felt it was damage the _Interceptor_ did not need.

"Thank you, Commadore, for allowing us to make way!" Jack called, after Norrington had tried to send his sailors back to the ship. "We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" They started shooting at us, with guns, but I wasn't afraid; I just ducked down and waited until we were out of their range.

I quickly adjusted to having the deck beneath my feet rather than solid ground. The gentle rocking of the ship was comforting, if nothing else, and proved to me that was real, and not just some elaborate dream.

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will was sitting in the middle of the deck, sharpening his sword.

"Is that so," Jack said, inspecting his new ship.

"My father, Bill Turner," Will was following Jack up to the poopdeck and this point, and I new what was happening. I decided to watch. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's all I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack finished securing whatever rope he was securing, and stood up. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Boostrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" said Will, obivously very, very confused.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father," Will said, unsheathing his sword, "was not a pirate."

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much insentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack said and abruptly swung the wheel, knocking Will off the boat with the back end of that thing that I never knew the name of. Will's sword fell onto the deck, and I was still just as amazed that it didn't fall into the ocean as I was whenever I watched it. Jack picked up Will's sword and turned to face him.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention! The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. I mean for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onsey savvy. So," Jack said, and swung the wheel round the other way, and pointed Will's sword at his throat. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate," Jack paused to flip the sword around; "or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked, taking his sword and standing up.

"Tortuga," Jack said with a nod.

"Tortuga!" I called from my safe watching place on the steps, just to be my random self again. It felt good to finally have some not-mentioned-in-the-movie time in which to be the self I knew and loved. And that line probably made no sense, but you'll have to live with me like that, because that is nothing more or less than who I am.

Will, or Jack? I asked myself. Will might be a better teacher, but Jack would give me all the tricks I needed to overome my slight height disadvantage, not to mention my lack of skill. Jack was at the wheel, and as I didn't think Will knew how to steer a boat, much less where Tortuga was, I decided I'd go and bother Will.

I scampered across the deck to where Will was standing, staring out at the sea. "Hey Will," I said. He looked up.

"Do I know your name?" he asked me.

"No, I don't think you do," I said. "I'm Lucy Turnenbaumerumm." Will, like every other person to whom I had told my name, raised his eyebrows at such a ridiculusly long one. "But I know who you are. You're William Turner, the only son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, who is currently aboard the _Flying Dutchman._ I have some good news for you, by the way. The girl who you love loves you back, and although you're going to be engaged relatively soon, you won't be married for about two or three years, because of circumstances out of your control." Will raised his eyebrows at me, even more if it was possible. "It's true!" I said. "But anyway, will you teach me how to use this sword properly?" I took out my sword and showed it to him.

"Ah, Miss Turnenbaumerumm--"

"Lucy," I insisted. "Turnenbaumerumm is too long a name for anyone but my enemies to have to suffer through."

"Lucy, then. You chose well. This is a smaller sword, mostly used for younger beginers or women, not that I've met many who knew how to fight. I made a couple of them recently, when someone ordered one for his son and I felt like perfecting whatever make I did. This specific sword was my favorite of them all." I smiled. I supposed that if Will liked it, that had to mean it was a good sword. He _was_ the blacksmith, after all.

"All right, Lucy, I'll teach you. First of all, you want to hold it like this," Will said, hand me back my sword, then holding his sword corectly and showing me. I copied it.

"I know, I took a little bit of fencing in school." Will looked at me like, what's fencing, so I said, "Fencing is just a 'nicer' version of swordfighting."

"That must have been a nice a school, then." And Will proceeded to teach me the basics of swordfighting, most of which I remembered from fencing. He went a little farther, into some mock-battles, and I managed to disarm Will, although I must admit it was because, a few second earlier, Jack had called, "There's Tortuga!" Will had looked up, and I managed to knock the sword out of his hands in the twenty-second lapse of attention.

"Most important rule of fencing: never let down your guard." Will laughed, and so did I. Finally, we were at Tortuga.

**A/N: Woo! part 7! And be on the lookout for part 8, Tortuga.**


	8. Chpt 8: Tortuga

**A/N: Well well well. If we weren't going to be only one night in Tortuga, I would create a whole sub-plot about getting lost there, and all the leering freaks. However, I am a lazy ass and so will not being doing said sub-plot, unless you would like me to. I'll leave this part off at a place where it could go either way.**

"More importantly," Jack said to Will as he walked along. I kept both men in very near sight, but at the same time was trying to take in as much of Tortuga as I possible could. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet ferlifous boque that is Tortuga, savvy?" Then Jack snatched a cane out of no where, or so it seemed. "What do you think?" While Will got a good look around, I said,

"What's not to like?"

And then Will said, "It'll linger."

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Scarlet strode purposefully over to where he and Will were standing, and then Jack noticed. "Scarlet!" he said. I followed.

She didn't say anything. Just slapped him. "Ooch," I said.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said. Then Giselle started over.

"Giselle!" Jack said.

"'ho was she?" Giselle asked, with another slap to Jack. I flinched.

"I may have deserved that," Jack said, and then we were off to the barn where Gibbs was hiding. Jack picked up a bucket and Will followed suit, but I didn't bother. Between the two of them, he was getting enough water dumped on his head.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs roared, brandishing a short knife. Then he noticed it was Jack. "Mother's love, Jack!" He put away the knife. I was glad. "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'Tis bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who did the sleeping drinks it while listening to a propositiong from the man who did the waking." Gibbs considered that a moment, so I butted in.

"As long as the girl who was standing around doing nothing gets to listen to said propositiong from the man who did the waking to the man who did the sleeping."

"Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs said to Jack, neither of them paying any attention to me. And stood up, with Jack's help, only to have a bucket of water thrown in his face, courtesy of Will. "That time I was already awake!" he roared.

"That was for the smell," Will said matter-of-factly. Gibbs shrugged it off.

"To the Faithful Bride, then?" he said to Jack, who nodded. And we were off again, back into the swell of Tortuga.

Gibbs and I sat down at a table in that back room place. Will was 'standing guard' by the door. Both Jack and Gibbs had mugs of whatever alcoholic drink it was, and I was itching to try it, but knew if I just waited until the next day, or a bit later, I would be able to get some rum from the _Interceptor_ and not have to worry about being drunk in Tortuga and getting lost, which was something I did _not_ plan on doing.

Jack said something to Will, but I didn't catch it. Then he sat down at the table with me and Gibbs.

"Now," Gibbs said, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage. "What's the nature of this venture o' yourn?"

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl,_" Jack said, right as Gibbs raised his mug again. Gibbs choked on it a bit.

"He knows where it's going to be," I said, because he did. Jack glared at me, then continued.

"And I'm going to take it."

"Jack," Gibbs said, shaking his head. "It's a fool's errand."

"Is not!" I said. "It's going to work out perfectly in the end!" Both men glared at me this time.

"You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs continued.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to."

"All he needs is a crew," I said. Jack glared at me again.

"Stop taking the words out of me mouth!" he said.

"Sorry, can't help it if I'm a fortune-teller."

"A fortune-teller, eh?" Gibbs said to me, skeptically. Then he turned back to Jack. "What I hear tell of Barbossa he's a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well then I say it's a very good think I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Yes," I said, but no one was paying any attention to me.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs said. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a manner of leverage, eh," Jack said, and at that moment, Will turned around as if he knew we were talking about him, or he could hear the suspensful music that was playing in the background of my head. Gibbs looked confused, so Jack inclined his head towards Will. When he still didn't get it, I pointed to him. A lot.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked. Jack nodded.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he now?"

"Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I."

"Well, I say, that's Will Turner and he's not going to be helpful until the oppertune moment."

"I'll find us a crew," Gibbs continued. Gosh, these people have to pay more attention to the fortune-teller, I thought. "There's bound to be some sailors on the rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack said. "Take what you can," he said, raising his mug glass thing.

"And give nothing back," Gibbs said.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter because I wanted to end it here. If you would like me to get lost in Tortuga, please say so. If you would rather I just continue along the plot line of movie with no intteruptioins, say that as well. The sooner you get to me, the sooner a new part can get out. **

**So, it'll either be: Chapter 8b: Getting Lost, or Chapter 9: How much rum? Please leave an answer in a review, and I've enabled anonymous reviews if you would like to remain such.**


	9. Chpt 9: Lost and Found

**A/N: Part 9. I decided that I don't care whether or not you want me to get lost in Tortuga, because I sort of do anyway, but I'm saved by Jamie. And I like Jamie too much to let her go, so here is part 9: Lost and Found.**

Uhoh, I thought. Where are Will and Jack and Gibbs? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. _I'm lost in Tortuga!!_

I saw someone ahead of me who might have been Will. I ran up to him, and said, "Will!" but when he turned around, I saw that he had a long beard. I shivered. "Never mind, thought you were someone else," I said, and ran off. Literally. I was so scared that I promptly ran into a wall.

"Oww, oww, oww!!" I yelled. I was in a relatively deserted alleyway. There was a figure at the end of the alley. Greeeeeeat, I thought. Now some wierdo is going to attack me. But somehow, I felt like it wasn't a bad person who stood there. Or, more correctly, who walked toward me.

"Hello?" they said. It was a femine voice, so I trusted it. Or as much as could trust anyone in Tortuga.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," she said, when she came into my view. She was a bit older than me, but not quite Lizzie's age, sixteen or so, and she was _so_ familiar. I didn't know why she looked so familiar.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I asked. Jamie laughed. "You wouldn't happen to know Jack Sparrow, would you?" When, I nodded, so did she. "He's my half brother."

"Oh," I said. "I see," I added, even though I didn't. But now she that I could really see her, I could see the resemblence between her and Jack. They didn't look _exactly_ alike, I mean apart from the fact that she was kind of a girl, but they definately looked like siblings, or half-siblings anyway.

"Ok, well, Jamie, I know for a fact that he's looking for a crew, and would be happy to take you along. Even though that means we'll have three times as much bad luck as we had planned to have, we'll live. The _Interceptor_'s a fine ship."

"I'm not sure he'd let me on," Jamie said.

"Oh, come on, why not?"

"He doesn't like me."

"That's stupid, why shouldn't he like you? Anyway, he's going to bring Anamaria, even though he kinda stole his ship and sunk it in Port Royal."

"He sunk it?" Jamie asked, sounding amazed. "I only helped him steal it a few days ago!"

"I think I'm actually the one who sunk it," I said, even though I knew I wasn't at all and that it really was going to sink anyway.

"That's a stupid thing to think," Jamie said. "I was sure he hated me because I kind of made a hole in the bottom of it when I was helping him steal it." I laughed. "I would have thought he'd repaired it before he left, though."

"Well maybe he did, but it certainly wasn't done well. So, are you going to come on the _Interceptor_ with us tomorrow or not? I could really use a girl basically my age around."

"I'll think about it."

"Please?" I asked. "Please please please please please please --"

"Alright, fine!" Jamie said. "I'll come, if only to shut you up." But I could tell she wasn't really annoyed with me.

"So, Jamie, which way to the docks?"

"This way," Jamie said, and led me off.

The next morning, Jamie, Will, Jack, and I were treated to a display of the new crew, courtesy of Gibbs. There were about a dozen of them

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," he added in an undertone.

"So this is your able-bodied crew," Will said.

"They'll work quite well, I have complete faith," I said.

"You, sailor."

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton, sir. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Mr. Cotton said nothing. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute." Jamie raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm a fortune-teller," I hissed.

"Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Gibbs continued. Cotton opened his mouth to demostrate, and I looked away quickly. I got a glimpse, and that was enough. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Jack turned to keep walking, then turned back to Cotton. Or Cotton's parrot, more specifically. "Mr. Cotton's -- parrot. Same question."

"Awk! Wind in the sails, wind in the sails," it sqwauked.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," Gibbs said.

"Of course it does," I said.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked Will.

"Well you've proved they're mad," Will said.

"See, I think Cotton's a right genius," I said, but only Jamie was paying attention to me, and she only half. I had convinced Jack that she should come along with us, and he didn't hate her after all, even though I had been convinced that he hadn't.

"And what's the benefit for us?" An all-to-familiar voice asked from the end of the line. Jamie and I ran down there ahead of everyone else.

"Hi Ana," Jamie whispered.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Know her? She's--" but Jamie was cut off by Jack dramatically pulling Anamaria's hat off and exposing her long hair.

"Anamaria!" he said. _Slap!_ went Anamaria.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said.

"Oh no, that one he deserved," I said. Anamaria nodded.

"You stole my boat!" she said.

"Actually--" _Slap!_ weng Anamaria again. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permisson. But with every intention of bringing it back to you," Jack said.

"But you didn't!" Anamaria said.

"Yeah, and now it's sunk in Port Royal!" I added stupidly. _Slap!_ went Anamaria for a third time.

"You'll get another one!" said Jack.

"I will," Anamaria said threateningly.

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one," Jack agreed.

"Without any holes!" I added.

"How about that one?" Jamie said, pointing to the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked.

"That one, stupid," I said, pointing to the _Interceptor_. By now the entire soon-to-be crew was watching.

"That one?" Jack growled, turning back to me and Jamie. We nodded in unison. "Aye, that one," Jack said. "What say you?"

"Aye!" said Anamaria.

"Aye!" everyone said, including me, because I felt like it. The crew headed toward the ship, and Anamaria snatched her hat back from Jack.

"No no no no no," Gibbs said. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board sir."

"What about me and Jamie, eh?" I said.

"It would be far worse not to however," Jack said, looking at the sky, where storm clouds could be seen, not too far off. "And those two have a point."

**A/N: Part 9, done. Be on the lookout for part 10, Storms and Rums.**


	10. Chpt 10: Storms and Rums

**A/N: Woo! I'm on a role! I realise the whole getting lost at Tortuga thing was rather stupid, but how else was Jamie supposed to get into the plot, and mess it up for me?**

**Ah. I've also decided that Jack and Jamie are actually full siblings, but Jamie wasn't raised by their mom so she didn't know. It's probably not important until I get the 3rd re-done.**

**Also, I know I've been going very, very much so by the movie, and I'm going to keep all the dialog the same, though Jamie or I might steal it. I'm planning on straying from the 'correct' plot, however, so be warned.**

We were in the middle of the storm. It was horrible. Normally, I wasn't seasick, but the harsh ups and downs made me feel a bit queazy. The lightning flash, thunder boomed, and all the while I was trying my hardest not to be swept out to sea. I was helping Jamie tie things onto the the deck, so they wouldn't be swept over. She was in her element. She clearly had sea-faring blood in her, and it was times like this that it really showed.

Finally, I was about to go up to the poop deck and ask Jack why we where sailing through such a crazy storm and why didn't we just stop? when Gibbs beat me there. "We should drop canvas, sir," Gibbs yelled to Jack.

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack yelled back.

"What's in your head, that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" he asked.

"We're catching up," Jack said matter-of-factly.

And so we rode through the storm. Soon after I heard this conversation, Jamie told me to go below deck; she would finish tying everything down.

"Don't be stupid, I'll stay here!" I yelled to her.

"Don't _you_ be stupid now!" she yelled back. "I can finish this myself!"

"I don't have anything better to do!" I pointed it out. "I might as well help you!" So we finished tying everything to the deck (there was quite a lot of stuff on deck that needed such to be done to it). Finally, once everything was secured, we went below deck. Thoroughly drenched, Jamie and I huddled together in the cabin that had been given to Jamie, Anamaria, and I. I had learned that Jamie had lived with Anamaria after Jamie's mother died, and the two had become very close, like sisters. I also learned that Jack and Jamie were very close, and that Jamie had never met her father (who was Jack's as well). I decided that if I had extra time, I would try and convince Jack to bring Jamie to their dad. I don't know why, or how, I was going to that, I just felt like I should.

"So," I said, and I wasn't talking particularly loudly because below deck the howling of the wind wasn't so bad, and the snapping of the canvas had quieted. Though lightning flashed and thunder boomed still, it was happening less and less frequently. "Now what?" I asked. Jamie smiled devilishly, and leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"I know where my brother keeps the rum," she said. So do I, I mean, who didn't, after the third movie? I thought. But then I realised that was the _Pearl_, and this was the _Interceptor._

"So, we're going to steal some?" Jamie put on a face of innocence.

"What, me? Steal? Never. I'm just relieving him of the burden of having to drink it all." I smiled. This was why I liked Jamie so much; she was all of the qualities I liked in my various friends compiled into one person.

"Well then, I'm happy to help you relieve him of that burden," I said. We stood up and snuck out of the cabin, and down to the lowest level of the ship. We made it all the way down without any incident, and were literally about to each take a bottle of rum from the racks when Jamie stopped.

"This is your first time drinking, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded. "Go slow," she said. I wondered what she meant, but shrugged it off. I'd learn the hard way, apparently. She took only two bottles, so I did the same, and it was probably a good thing I didn't try to take more because I probably would have dropped them. We snuck back to our cabin. I put one bottle down on my make-shift bed, and tried to uncork the other. It looked really simple, but either it wasn't, or I was being quite stupid. Finally, after about ten minutes of me getting no where, Jamie got fed up, snatched the bottle out of my hands, uncorked it, and passed it back.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm being a bit of an idiot." And I took a drink. The rum burned my throat, but it tasted so good, so I took another. And another.

A while later, I was nearly finished my second rum. I was being completely insane. And I mean _completely_ insane. "Soooooo," I said. Slurred, more like. Then I giggled. And I kept giggling, until Jamie hit me. "Hey!" I said. "What was that for?" And I hit her back. Then she hit me again. I giggled. Then she giggled. Finally, we dissolved into maniac fits of giggles, and I kept giggling for a long time. Then I tried to stand up, which was a very stupid move on my part. The cabin pitched around, even more so then usual. "Woa... The room is spinning!" And I giggled again. Then I remembered a joke.

"Hey Jackie!" I said.

"Jamie," she said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. How many drunks does it take to screw in a light bulb?" She rolled her eyes.

"I dunno."

"Twenty-one! One to hold the room and twenty to drink until the bulb spins!" I laughed. The feebly struggling to remain not drunk part of my brain said, No no, that's not right, but it didn't fix it for me. Jamie laughed too. Then, suddenly, the door banged open. And there was Anamaria, and the storm was behind her. She shouted something out the door but I didn't catch what. When she turned in, I tried to walk over to her. I took one step ok, then took another and fell flat on my back. Anamaria looked at me, then looked at the three empty bottles on my bed (one was actually Jamie's), and back at me again. She looked like she was about to say something, then stopped.

And walked back out into the storm.

"She hates us, doesn't she?" I asked Jamie. But I never heard what Jamie's answer to that was, because I promptly passed out.

"Lucy," a familiar voice said. Very, very loudly. And why did my head hurt so much? What had I done to deserve a killer headache? "Lucy, wake up!"

"Quieter, Jamie. She'll hear you fine." I groaned.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked in a whisper.

"Hangover," the first voice said. Then I remembered.

"Promise to _never_ let me do that again?" I whispered.

"Sure," Jamie said. I slowly opened my eyes. It was a mistake. Being midmorning, it was very bright inside the cabin. I quickly shut them again.

"Don't you have Tylenol or something?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"Stuff to make my pounding headache go away."

"Oh, well, not that exactly, but Ana's concocting something or other to help."

"Good." And within fifteen minutes, Anamaria was back, with a glass of something. I didn't even bother to ask what was in it.

"Here, drink," Anamaria said, handing it to me. It was good, cool and refreshing, like a smoothie. It tasted like mango and bananas, which was a wierd combination, but good all the same. I drank it slowly, and by the time I had finished, my pounding headache was lessened considerably. I jumped up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well, we're nearly to the Isle de Muerta--"

"--And that's where the _Pearl_ is going to be, yes I know."

**A/N: Wow, that was a lot of writing. I have a nice not-in-the-movie twist plotted out, that I thought of earlier. So, part ten. Wow. I made it into double-digits. I don't think that's ever happened with any of my fanfics before. I usually get bored of them, but not this one! Plus I love all of my characters in this one.**

**Look out for part 11, Isle de Muerta.**


	11. Chpt 11: Isle de Muerta

**A/N: Part 11?!? I'm that far?!? woah.**

**Part 11, here we come.**

Cotton's parrot was sitting on the end of the mast. "Dead men tell no tales," it sqwaked. I was standing with Jamie, next to Will and Gibbs, as we rode throught the ship graveyard that littered the outskirts of the Isle de Muerta.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said, staring out at the graveyard of sorts.

"Honest?" asked Jamie skeptically.

"Shush," I said. "I like this story." Gibbs started to walk across the deck to go tighten some rope or other; Will followed, and so did I. Jamie decided to tag along after me.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

"_This_ story?" Jamie hissed to me.

"I thought I told you to shush," I said.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow, 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta."

"Which was -- well, is -- cursed," I said, but neither payed any attention.

"That was back before I'd met him--"

"--back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs looked at me like, hey, stop stealing my lines, and Will looked at me like What?!?

"What?" Will asked. "He failed to mention that."

"Yes, well, he's failed to do a lot of things right."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lessons it was. See three days out on the venture, his first mate comes to him and says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings." Gibbs shook his head. "That night, there was mutiny."

"They marooned Jack on and island and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat," I said.

"Ahh... So that's the reason for all the..." Will said, and imitated Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," I said. Gibbs sat down on something and so did I. Then Will did, as well.

"Now Will," Gibbs said. "When a pirate is marooned, he's given pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good a hunting, nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol start to look real friendly." Gibbs mimed it for Will. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate--"

"Barbossa," I said.

"Aye," Gibbs said, nodding.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"I'll tell you!" I said. Gibbs gave me a look that plainly said, hey, stop stealing my stories! but I continued anyway. "He waded out into the shallows and waited there, three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creature 'came acclimated to his presence. Then he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Will looked skeptical.

"He roped himself a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye," Gibbs said. "Sea turtles.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Gibbs hadn't thought of this. He mimed the word, trying to figure it out.

"I know!" I said, but then Jack answered for me.

"Human hair. From my back." I shivered. "Let go the anchor!" Jack barked to his crew."

"Let go the anchor, aye!" the echoed as one voice.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"And us!" Jamie said, gesturing to me and her.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs said. "What if the worst should happen?"

"I'd advice-"

"Stick to the code," Jack said, cutting me off.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs nodded. Will looked at Jack like, am I missing something?

When the boat was lowered, all four of us clambered in. Jack took up the oars, and no one protested. We made good time into the cave, and I could soon hear the _Pearl_'s undead crew. Will sat in the front of the boat with a lantern.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's code, duh," I said.

"Any man who falls behing is left behind," Jamie added.

"No heroes amongst theives, eh?" Will said.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one."

"Sprung a man from jail," I said.

"Commandeered a ship of the fleet," Jamie said; I had told her in detail about all of our adventures.

"Sailed with a bucaneer crew out of Tortuga," I added.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack said.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said. He had already made it to the spying place. Jamie and I clambered up after him, and Will was right behind us.

"Too true," I said. Will climbed up and saw where we were looking.

"Elizabeth," Will said.

"Oh, so _that's_ Elizabeth," Jamie said.

"Yep!"

"You know, she doesn't look like a Turner at all."

"She doesn't now, but she will later on when she's wearing pirate clothes. That's the real Elizabeth."

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried and each man-jack here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" Barbossa was saying. "Punished we were! The lot of us! Disporportionate to our crime! Here 'tis!" he said, and kicked the top off of the chest. Elizabeth gasped and stepped back. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself! Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this," Barbossa said, and point to the necklace around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will said, and moved down, upsetting some of the gold. I was pretty sure the monkey noticed.

"Not yet!" Jack said.

"You have to wait for the opportune moment," I said. Jack walked off; so did Will; Jamie and I followed.

"When's that?" Will asked Jack, rather than me. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's diffficult for you, but please, stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." And with that he walked off. Will went back to the boats and grabbed an oar, and snuck up behind us, and smacked Jamie on the back of the head with an oar.

"Oops," he said, then tried to hit Jack. He managed to hit me instead.

**A/N: Part Twelve should be out soon. Real soon. And it's going to be called: Goodbye, Interceptor.**


	12. Chpt 12: Negotiations

**A/N: Wow. I can' believe I'm already on chapter 12. It's amazing. Especially because I thought I had the unable to finish a fanfic bug, but clearly not. I **_**can**_** finish a fanfic, and I will. This will be proof, and I'll keep doing nice and stupid ones like this that only a few people will read but that I will finish all the same.**

I sat up. All I could remember was being knocked on the head, by Will. "Bloody eunich," I muttered. Jamie was sitting up next to me, and Jack was still knocked out next to us. Jamie shook him awake.

"Jack!" I said, as soon as he had come to. "The eunich ran off with Elizabeth!" Jack staggered up, and I just then noticed that the still undead crew had just discovered that the oars were gone. I randomly wondered how we ended up getting back to the _Pearl_. Jack staggered around, leaning on an oar, until we ran into Pintel and Ragetti.

"You," the one-eyed one said, pointing at Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead," the other said; he was Pintel.

"Am I not?" Jack checked himself over -- no, he wasn't dead after all. He turned around and tried to walk back the way we'd come, but crewmen pointed swords and pistols at him from that direction. And in the other direction, Pintel pointed a pistol right at him. "Par-la-ley," he said. "Par-lay-li-loo." Pintel and Ragetti traded a What is he talking about? look.

"Parsnip?" Jamie asked.

"Parsley?" I added helpfully.

"Parlay?" Ragetti asked.

"That's the one. Parlay!"

"Parlay?" Pintel hissed to his friend. "Damn to the depths whatever mutton-head thought of parlay."

"That would be the french."

"Inventors of mayonaise," I pointed out.

"I like mayonaise," Ragetti said. Then the crewmen parted, and Barbossa strode up. I shrunk back into the shadows. He scared me.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked Jack.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake again. Gents, fancy you all remember Jack Sparrow?" The crew murmured their agreement. "Kill him." And all the pistols were pointed at us and cocked. I shivered.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa swung around.

"Hold your fire," Barbossa barked. They pulled their guns down reluctantly. "You know whose blood we need." Jack nodded.

"I know whose blood you need."

"I know whose blood you need, too!" I said.

Later that day, Jamie and I were investigating the _Pearl_'s Captain's Cabin. Barbossa hadn't been good to it. I was also listening to the negotiations between the two men, and I suspected Jamie was as well.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa finished with a laugh.

"My word as well!" I said, not that it would help much.

"No," Jack said. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"Good plan," I said.

"Will you quit it with the commentary?" Jamie asked me.

"Sorry," I said.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"God, doesn't my word count for anything around here?"

"Clearly not."

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't comitted mutiny," Jack said, and went fishing through Barbossa's apple bowl to find the right green apple. "Therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting."

"I'd trust Jack even if he _had_ commited mutiny, which he hasn't." Which probably didn't help either of them at all, but I felt like saying it anyways.

"Although, I suppose I should be thanking you, becuase if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I'd've had an equal share in the curse, same as you." He took a bite out of the apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?"

"And I wouldn't be here," I said sadly. Jack didn't look half as dissapointed that about that as I did, or felt. Jack offers Barbossa some of his apple. I reached across the table and grabbed the first _green _apple I reached.

"Captain! We're coming up on the _Interceptor_," said that scary black dude from the doorway. Barbossa stands up to leave, and Jack the monkey scampers across the table. Jack follows Barbossa, and I follow him, and Jamie follows me, with her pockets bulging. I don't even ask what's in them.

"I'm having a thought here," Jack says, his face right in front of Barbossa's spy-glass.

"So am I, but it doesn't have anything to do with what you guys are debating." In fact, I was thinking about how much I wanted a ham and cheese sandwich, grilled, on wheat bread.

"Let's say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor,_ and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

"No, you see, Jack, that's the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_."

"Bodies are easier to search when they're dead," I said. Both men glared at me, Jack like, Why are you on his side? and Barbossa like, Stop stealing my lines! which was a very wierd thing for him to glare at me like because this was real life, not a movie, and in real life you don't have lines but things you're trying to say and it doesn't matter as much if someone else says them unless you're big-headed and junk.

"Lock them in the brig," Barbossa said to scary guy.

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun... we're going to be locked in the brig! I thought I'd leave the fight in its entirety for the next chapter. So the next chapter's actually going to be Bye Bye Interceptor. See you!**


	13. Chpt 13: Bye Bye Interceptor

**A/N: Well. Thirteen. It's an unlucky number, and it's unlucky for the **_**Interceptor**_** as well. Poor, poor boat. Anyways, here it goes!**

"Apparently there's a leak," I said after Scary Guy (SG for short) shoved me, Jack, and Jamie in.

"No, really?" Jamie said. She was being irritable. I wondered why, then decided I didn't care. Jack walked over to the other side of the cell, then stared out the small hole.

"Darn it, I wanted the peep-hole!" I said. Nobody did anything. Wow, the canon characters are finally getting used to my wierdness, I thought. Nothing much happened, but then I could hear a commotion on deck.

"Sounds like the _Interceptor_ did something unexpected," Jamie said.

"Club hauled," I said. Jack turned around and looked at me.

"You never cease to amaze me with your uncanny knowledge of ships," he said. I shrugged.

"It's a gift, I suppose." And then I was quiet, mostly because I could hear the pirates yelling all around us and I really did't want to do something that'll upset them. And then suddenly, I heard the "FIRE!" command, and the canons were firing and there was a lot of booming and I couldn't even hear myself think it was so loud, and I heard people falling off both ships and falling into the Caribbean, and I could feel the _Pearl_ creaking and groaning and crying out in protest at the injuries she'd suffered. And then suddenly Jack, who was watching out the peep hole and had a better idea of what's going on than either me or Jamie, dove away from the wall, and a second later all this silverware came flying in right where his head was a minute ago.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled. He then spied Gibbs's canteen, and poured it into his mouth but it was empty.

"Um, Jack?" I said.

"What?"

"The lock's been blasted off." He came over to look at the door, and saw I was right.

"So it has," he said. "Now let's get out of here."

"Agreed," Jamie said, and the three of us snuck out and up to the deck. We made it up into the air at the moment when the _Interceptor's_ mast came crashing down. I stopped a minute to marvel at the fact that Barbossa's just standing there, in the middle of it all, as though it was just a calm day on a calm sea, not during the middle of sea battle. Jack walked over to the edge of the boat and grabbed a rope from someone. I wasn't sure I wanted to go over there, because it meant we'd get captured again, but I didn't really want to stay here because the crew was terrifying. It was a lose-lose situation, then Jamie decided for me.

"Lucy! Come on!" She was standing at the side of the boat, another rope in hand, and trying to get me to come over. We swing over together and land right next to Jack, who swung back and forth a coupld time between the ships. Clearly, Jamie has had practice in this department, and I wonder where and when she got that practice.

"Jack!" said Gibbs, surprised to see him alive. Then he noticed us. "And the girls," he added, much less enthusiastically.

"Bloody empty," Jack said, and handed Gibbs back his canteen. It give Gibbs new gusto.

"Come on, Jamie, we have to go save Will," I said, dragging her across the deck.

"I thought you hated the whelp!" she said.

"_Disliked_. I disliked him. I still dislike him but if he dies, so do we."

"What?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Later," I said. Soon enough, I found the fallen mast.

"Will!" I yelled down to where Will was. "It's Lucy and Jamie! We're going to get the mast off of here!"

I grabbed the mast and began hauling it, and after a moment's hesitation, Jamie did the same. In a few minutes, Elizabeth was there to help, and we managed to get the mast fully off, but then we were captured by the _Pearl_'s crew. Jamie did some pretty neat self-defense, and if the guy holding her hadn't been undead, she would have broken his arm. I kicked my capturer in the stomach, but it did no good. We were taken back to the _Pearl_, and I heard Barbossa shout, "Gents! Our hope is restored!"

Pretty soon, we were all tied to the mast, and Pintel was walking around us, patroling. "If any of you so much as _thinks_ the word 'Parlay' I'll have your guts for garters." And for some reason, all I could think was: parlay, parlay, parlay. Elizabeth worked herself free from the rope, and ran forward.

Then the _Interceptor_ exploded. Elizabeth froze. Then she rushed at Barbossa, attacking him.

"Hit him in the stomache!" I shouted.

"Twist his arms!" Jamie yelled.

"Weclome back, Miss," Barbossa said evily. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." He shoved her towards some pirates and she began screeching, but I didn't watch. I turned back towards the railing, waiting for Will to appear. He's taking his bloody time, I thought. Then I thought, oh great, I killed Will.

"Barbossa!" a familiar voice yelled. I breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth stops screeching. "She goes free," he said, pointing a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free."

"You've got but one shot and we can't die."

"Please don't do anything stupid," I said.

"Yes, please don't," Jack said.

"You can't!" Will said, and ran over to the railing and stood on it, then pointed the gun at his own throat. "I can."

"Like that," Jack said.

"Exactly," I said. "And Will, please don't try and save me," I said, but he didn't hear. No one does, at least not when it would help me.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"Absolutely no one," I said.

"Exactly," said Jack. "Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed."

"Lovely singing voice, though," I added.

"Eunich," added Jack quietly to Barbossa.

"My name is Will Turner," Will said.

"Stupid," I muttered, shaking my head. "You're comdeming yourself to death!"

"My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner," he continued because, as I said, no one listens to me when it could actually do something. "His blood runs in my veins."

"It's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us!" Ragetti said.

"No _duh_," I said. God, these pirates were so stupid some times.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms, Mister Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free." Some of the crew laughed. I looked up, hopefully; maybe Will would forget about us? But, no such luck. "The rest of the women as well," he said. Damn.

He of course noticed Jack, gesturing to himself. "And the crew," he added. "The crew are not to be harmed.

"Agreed," said Barbossa with that eil, leering smile.

**A/N: First off, club hauled is the 'technical term' for what they did in the movie. I only know this because Barbossa says 'They're club hauling us!' so I decided to research it, and came up with this explaination: it means dropping the anchor on the opposite side of the boat from where the wind is, if that makes any sense, and then the boat flips around so that it's nose is in the wind. I'm not sure that's exactly what they do in the movie, but it's close enough, and since Barbossa calls it that, I'm calling it that.**

**Be on the lookout for part 14, which should be out soon because 13 is an unlucky number. It should be called Welcome Back, Jack.**


	14. Chpt 14: Welcome Back, Jack

**A/N: Well. Got over that unlucky-thirteen streak. Not that it was unlucky at all, except for me in the story and the rest of the crew of the **_**Interceptor**_** and the **_**Interceptor**_** herself.**

**This one's only called Welcome Back, Jack, because the island's welcoming him back. That's all.**

Elizabeth was standing on the end of the plank, the pirates egging her on. I was next in line. Will struggled to the front of the pack to where Barbossa was standing.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will yelled.

"Don't dare impugn my honor, boy! I agreed they'd go free, but it was _you _who failed to specify when or where!" Barbossa laughed. "Though it does seem a shame to loose something so fine, don't it lads?" His crew called their aye's. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go." Elizabeth pulled it off and threw it at him.

"Goes with your black heart," she said.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he said. Elizabeth took her time, then Scary Guy decided,

"Too long!" and stepped on the plank to make her fall off. She fell with a splash.

"The girls next," Barbossa said. I went first. I took a gulp of fresh air, then ran and jumped off the plank. For a moment, it appeared to be a diving board at the pool, but then it went back to normal. I fell with an uncormfortable splash, and then just swam towards the island. It was farther away than it looked, and I was beat by the time I'd made it to shore. I just lay in the sand, waiting for Jamie, Ana, and Jack to appear. Elizabeth had walked off before I'd gotten there.

As soon as Ana made it to the island, she set off into the middle of the island to find shelter. I followed her, having nothing better to do, even though I knew a shelter would be comepletely pointless, and Jamie, thinking we'd be here for a while, followed her.

First, Ana walked around, looking for a good place for our shelter to be. Whenever either of them asked my input, I gave none. I was tired from not sleeping right, sweaty from walking all over this bloody island, sticky with salt water from our little swim, and bored with our attempt to make a shelter. All I really wanted to do was take a nice relaxing bath, and then get a good night's sleep for a change, and then I'd be happy to battle the rest of the movie. There wasn't much left, but I was afraid that the fact that I had gotten Jamie to come along with us had killed any hope at keeping the plot right. But then I decided that since we all (even though there were too many of us) here, the plot was right, and if I zoomed out enough and looked at the basic plot, it was still the following: Lizzie gets catured, Will sprung Jack from jail and they commandeered a ship to go save her, they picked up a crew in Tortuga while Barbossa was headed to the Isle de Muerta, both ships get there at basically the same time, Lizzie's blood doesn't work, Lizzie's rescued by Will, Jack's captured, the _Interceptor_'s sunk, Will tries to be brave but gets Will and Jack stuck on an island, and there we were. Hopefully, tomorrow Lizzie would light the place on fire, Norrington would come 'save' us, then Jack and Lizzie'd convince him to go after the _Pearl_, he'd go after it, Lizzie'd sneak off the _Dauntless_, Jack's crew would be freed by her, then she'd go off to save Will, Barbossa and Jack would both be undead and fighting, but then at the right moment Will'd break the curse, and Barbossa would die, but Jack would be sentenced to death, but then finally, he'd be saved by Will, and everyone would live happily ever after except Norrington because he sailed through a hurricane searching for Jack, Will and Lizzie aren't married but arrested, and Jack won't know what he wants. I nodded.

"_What_ are you thinking about?" Jamie asked.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?" I said.

"Since you clearly aren't paying attention to what we're saying, yes."

"How could you tell I wasn't paying attention?"

"Well first of all, the answer to 'What should we make our shelter out of' is not 'yes.'"

"Oh," I said. "Nothing, then."

"You were thinking about nothing?"

"No, stupid, we should make our shelter out of nothing."

"That makes less sense!" Jamie said. Clearly, she was exasperated with me.

"No it doesn't! Listen, I'll tell you what I was thinking about." And I went into the whole long-winded desription that I just gave you, which I won't give you again so you don't get bored. Both Jamie and Ana stared at me like I was insane, which I must admit it must have seemed like I'd been.

"So..." Jamie started. "We're not going to need a shelter?"

"No!" I said brightly. "Unless I've messed up the plot too much, which I don't think I have, in which case I have absolutely no idea." The two of them just stared dumbfoundedly at me. "But hopefully, it's not too messed up, and by tomorrow morning, Lizzie will have set half the island on fire in an effort to get us saved."

"So, we're _hoping_ for Elizabeth to set half the island on fire."

"Of course, weren't you listening?" Ana shook her head.

"I don't think that could possibly-"

"Trust me. Please, trust me, alright?" Neither of them said a word. "Fine then, don't trust me, but please excuse me. I'm off to find the closest bathtub." And with that, I stormed off, crashing through the growth. When I was in the middle of it all, and couldn't see the shore any more, I simply sat down. After a few moments, a glimmering figure appeared next to me, sitting on the grass as I was. Even though I knew Selene was sitting right there, and there had to be a reason she was here, I said nothing and made no inclination that I saw her there.

"Selene?" I said after a while.

"Yes?"

"What happens if I die?"

"You're dead." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean like, if I die here, am I still dead?"

"Well, that's what I was here to talk about. I was wondering if you wanted to stay, through the second movie."

"But the first one isn't even over yet!"

"I know, but you haven't messed up the plot, so it's not nessecary that you keep through until end of the third movie."

"Oh," I said. "If I went back to my normal time, and then I came back, like, say, after the first one or during the second one or whatever, would all the canon character remember me?"

"What do you think?" And before I could get a straight answer out of her, she began to shimmer and disappear.

"Wait! Selene!" I called, but she just waved. "Great. Bloody brilliant." I looked up, and noticed that it was late afternoon and the sun was begining to set. I turned and ran in one direction until I found the beach, and then I looked around until I found the bonfire that Jack and Lizzie had managed to start in it begining stages. I ran over to them. "Jack!" I said.

"What?"

"Can I have your compass?"

"Uh... sure?" Is he supposed to be talking like that? It seems rather American, I thought. Am I just a horrible writer and am causing Jack to be very OOC?

"Are you being OOC?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked. He looked too much like he was trying not to know what I was talking about. I didn't try to tell him that's what he was being, because this whole chapter was getting rather annoying.

"So can I have your compass?" I asked again. "I'd like to take a bath." Jack tossed it over.

"Just don't loose it," he said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said. And then I said, to the compass, "I want to find a place where I can take a bath on this stinking island, thank you very much." And I repeated it in my head, over and over and over again until it stopped spinning, and followed it. Soon enough, I came to a nice pool. In fact, I fell into the pool. I came up, out of it, spluttering, but the compass still worked A-ok, so I just yanked by dirty, wet clothes off, threw them on the side of the pool, and left my glasses and Jack's compass next to them.

The pool was nice and warm, so I swam around in it a lot, then just sat still and let my body soak and let the dirt wash clean of my hair. When I was finally done, I pulled my clothes in and let them soak. Once everything was clean, I pulled myself and my clothes out of the nice warm pool and scrambled into my clothes. Then I told the compass, "I want to find Ana and Jamie, if you please." It swung around to a totally different direction from the one it was facing, and I set off to follow it.

**A/N:Ok. I got too bored with all the rewriting of the movie that I decided I needed some original story-ing time, and I manage to kill the relative sane-ness of the story. So, there's going to be another plot, through my rendition of movie one, the year in between, movie two, and movie three. Maybe you can tell what that plot is, or is going to be, but it's rather subtle, and shall explain for my inability to recreate non-canon scene well.**


	15. Chpt 15: Stuck on the Dauntless

**A/N: Wow. I'm amazed. I've made it to chapter fifteen. And even though I skipped three days, I still have more chapters uploaded than days old this story is.**

**Here it is, Stuck on the Dauntless.**

Someone was shaking me awake. It wasn't the first time in this amazing adventure, but it was just as annoying each and every time. "Lucy, wake up! Lucy, if you don't wake up, you're going to burn to death!" the voice said. I sat bolt upright, because I knew it _was_ possible for me to burn; after all, Lizzie was going to set the island on fire.

Jamie was standing in front of me, laughing. "Lizzie's about to start the fire. Want to help?"

"Sure!" I said, jumping up. I had, for once, gotten a really good night's sleep, but the thing was, I was _starving._ I needed breakfast to start my day off right, but there wasn't any waiting for me today. Oh well, I thought. The guys in red will probably have some food. Jamie led me over to where Lizzie had built up a nice big pile of flamable stuff. "Ooh, fun!" I said.

"Pyro," I thought I heard Jamie mutter. Then I shook my head to clear it. My food-deprived mind wasn't quite awake yet.

"Alright, so, when do we light this fire?" I asked Elizabeth.

"I was waiting for you," she said, handing me a flaming branch. "You can do the honors."

"Awesome!" I said. And I threw the flaming club-brach-thing into the giant pile. Suddenly, the pile went _**BOOM!**_and suddenly burst into flame. "SWEET!" I said.

"What's sweet?" Elizabeth asked. I shrugged.

"It's just an expression. Like 'wicked!' only not exactly that."

"Oh," she said, but I could tell she didn't get it. That was ok; she didn't need to get it. We spent a long time, throwing barrels of rum that Elizabeth had dragged up from the cellar onto the fire, and just watching it. Then Jack ran up to spoil our fun.

"No! No good! STOP!" he yelled, running towards us and waving his arms. "Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food! The shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," I said. I was in a stealing-everyone's-lines mood again, but this time I got no glares. Maybe I'll steal Lizzie's line more often, I thought.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two," here Lizzie point up to the smoke signal; "that signal is over a thosand feet high."

"Doubt that," I said, but not for the first time, no one paid me any attention.

"The entire royal navy is out looking for me," Elizabeth continued. "Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

"Weren't you listening?" I asked.

"Apparently not," Jamie said.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon." And Jack stormed off.

"So... now we wait?"

"Exactly."

"Where's Ana?"

"Somewhere around. She was walking around the island last time I saw her."

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth protested.

"No!" said the Goverener. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal imediately, not go glivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regretable," said evil Governer dude. "But so was his desicion to engage in piracy."

"To rescue your daughter, stupid!" I pointed out.

"To preven anything from happening to me!" Lizzie added.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," Jack said.

"Go right ahead." But once again, no attention was paid to me.

"The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely that she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?"

"By remembering that I serve other, Mister Sparrow--"

"Captain," I corrected. "Captain Sparrow."

"--not only myself."

"Commadore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Annoyington turned around.

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commadore's proposal?" the Governer asked.

"I am," she said, not quite looking at Annoyington. 

"A wedding. I love weddings!" Jack said. "Drinks all around!"

"I don't. I hate frilly dresses," Jamie said.

"Ditto," I said. She looked at me like, what are you talking about? "It means same here," I explained.

"I know," Jack said, for my and Jamie's words had been completely ignored; "clap him in irons, right?"

"Mister Sparrow," Norrington said.

"_Captain_, stupid. Captain Sparrow," I tried to explain. No one ever got it.

"You will accompany these men to the helm, provide us with a bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the remainder of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," Jack said. Ana, Elizabeth, Jamie, and I were thrown into the cabin-place, Elizabeth with sailor's garb. She pulled it off well, but not well enough. Normal pirate's garb or her Pirate King's garb suited her even more so.

"We have to get out of here," I said. "I'm not sitting around all night when I know a fight is going on."

"A fight?" Elizabeth asked. "Who said anything about a fight?" But Ana and Jamie knew better than to not trust me.

"Ana, you'll want to get back to the _Pearl,_ and second-mate-ing it, or at least get back to Tortuga that way. Elizabeth, you'll want to come along so as to save Will, and Jamie, I'm not sure if you want to go back to Tortuga, or come into the caves and risk being hanged."

"I'll stick with you, where ever that means I end up."

"That's nice."

"Not really, I'd just rather have someone to talk to than my brother's stupid crew."

"That's awful nice," Ana said.

"Not you, Ana; you're nice."

"So now, we need to device an amazing escape plan."

"I think I have an idea," said Elizabeth.

**A/N: I know this one's on the shorter side, but I felt like ending it here and putting it up, rather than adding about ten more paragraphs or something and uploading it in like three days. I'm nice like that.**

**Sixteen shall be called: Lifting the Curse. I **_**think**_**. If not 16, then 17.**


	16. Chpt 16: Lifting the Curse

**A/N: I am very, very, **_**very**_** sorry I haven't put this up sooner, but the truth is, I forgot about it. But be thankful, I'm working hard today and plan to write (if not publish) the most chapters I can in the rest of the day, 'bout 4 or 5 hours.**

**So, this one **_**is**_** ending up as Lifting The Curse. **

I landed in the small boat with a thud. "Can't you be any quieter?" Jamie hissed. I didn't bother answering, but took one of the oars. Jamie took the other and we began rowing as hard and fast as we could. Soon I heard a gunshot and looked up to see the scariest fight (in my mind anyway) begining on the deck of the _Dauntless_.

We made good time to the _Pearl_, and Elizabeth chose to climb up first. I followed, then Jamie and Ana. After a quick scan of the deck, Elizabeth deemed it safe and continued to climb over the railing.

"Watch out for the-" I hissed up to her, but it was too late. The skeletal monkey screetched at her, but Elizabeth was ready for it. She swung it over the rail and it landed on a cannon barrel, unfortunately alerting the only two pirates on board the ship that something was going on.

Elizabeth ran down the steps and we three closely followed, staying hidden deep in the shadows when they ran by us. As soon as they were gone we ran the rest of the way down the steps.

"It's Elizabeth!" Gibbs said.

"And Lucy, Jamie, and Ana!" I added once we're in sight.

"Now how are we going to get them out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Half-pin barrel hinges," I said. "It's amazing you guys got on without me. But not we need to find something long to make a lever - like a bench or something." We all looked around quickly, and after a bit I noticed a long, thick board in the corner. "This'll work," I said. Together, the four of us on the outside attatched in to the door in a manner that would allow us to lift it free. It surprisingly took almost no effort, although the door kind of clattered against the rest of the cell once it came off.

"But how are we going to get rid of the pirates up there?" Jamie asked.

"I think I have another idea," Elizabeth said. Man, what is it with her and brilliant ideas?

Crack! The two undead pirates left on the _Pearl_ are pushed overboard by one of the boats, pushed by all of us.

"All of you with me!" Elizabeth yelled. I knew she wouldn't get much help; Jamie and I aren't a great hand. "Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready, and, Heave!" she yelled. It moved about four inches with our combined strenghs.

Elizabeth turned around, and noticed that the crew were just staring at her. I looked at Ana, but she was so at home here on the _Pearl,_ and plus, I had told her she should stay on the _Pearl_ if she wants to go back to Tortuga. "Please, I need your help!" Elizabeth asked pleadingly.

"Any port in a storm!" sqwuaked Cotton's parrot.

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_," Gibbs said.

"But what about Jack, are you just going to leave him?" Lizzie asked.

"Jack owes us a ship," Marty pointed out.

"And then there's the code to consider," Gibbs said thoughtfully.

"The code," said Elizabeth, looking at them like they were crazy, which I must admit they were. "You're pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like _guidlines_, anyway!" None of the crew did anything.

"We're with you," Jamie said to Elizabeth, who simply rolled her eyes as if to say, you're a big help. However with our combinded efforts, we got the small boat off the side of the _Pearl_ and made quite good time to the cave.

"Bloody pirates," Elizabeth said at one point.

"Too true," I said.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" that annoying grenade guy said to Will.

"Like pain?" said Elizabeth, hitting him over the head with the big metal bar thingie. "Try wearing a corset!" She offered the end of the metal thing to Will and heaved him up with it.

They smiled at each other and for a moment looked like they were going to kiss or something but then I said, "Oy! Huge fight going on here!" Jamie caught my eye and laughed.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Lizzie asked after she noticed him fighting, undead, with Barbossa.

"At the moment?" asked Will.

"His own, of course," I said.

"It's part of the Sparrow nature," Jamie added. There was some pretty cool fighting going on, but I wasn't quite sure I was ready for this. Then I remembered by chimbara classes, and thought I could totally do this. Then I remembered that I always got hit from behind, and lost my courage to fight.

I watched Will and Elizabeth skewer three pirates on the long metal rod - what _was_ it? - and put a bomb in the bomb guy who was in the middle. "No fair!" he said.

Then I realised what happened next and backed up so I wouldn't somehow be shot by Barbossa. Thankfully I wasn't who Barbossa was pointing at. Jack had tossed Will his piece of gold, and Will cut his hand on a dagger he for some reason carried around. A resounding boom echoed through the small cave.

"Ten years you carry that shot and now you waste it," Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it," Will said, dropping the two pieces of gold into the chest all dramatically.

"I feel - cold," Barbossa said. His famous not-quite-last words, I thought. Which made me think of the song Famous Last Words by MCR, which made me depressed because I wanted my mp3 player and my modern music. I wondered if next time I came, for movie 2, I could bring it with me. And of course, lots and lots of batteries. So anyway, I started singing the chorus. It's basically a loop, and that's how I sung it.

"Asleep, or dead, cause I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak, awake, and done afraid, asleep, or dead," etc. etc. And of course I got it stuck in my head.

I continued singing in this stupid way, that song and others that randomly popped into my head, most of them MCR, until we had made it out to the boat that would soon be taking us back to the _Dauntless_.

**A/N: Well, I'm nearly done and as you can see I'm starting to get homesick, but I am planning on coming back. I'm even making sure I remember to bring stuff for next time!**

**But anyway, more author's notie-like, I plan on only having one or **_**maybe**_** two more parts after this, though probably just one extra long one. We're so near the end! I am very proud of myself for actually finishing my fanfic for once. Wow. But anyways, see you soon, and then I don't know. I might be putting up a story about Jamie, though. It might only be a one-shot, but who knows. Now I'd better stop talking so you can review and make me happy.**


	17. Chpt 17: Going Home

**A/N: cries heartily It's over! I can't believe it, it's over! No more parts to write! But I loved this story so! But I truly am amazed that I've finished it, and thankful to you all that you've read it.**

**I think I messed the time-line up a little bit, but please forgive me. The time-line in this one is right. **

**On a totally unrelated note, never give a hurt Beckett an unripe banana. Bad things shalt happen iff'n thou does.**

**That sentence was totally killed. Whatever.**

"Will you stop with that infernal racket?" Jack asked me. I was still singing, clearly. Jack was meanwhile throughing stuff around the cave, picking and choosing through all the junk. I did stop, because I was getting tired of singing and out of breath.

"You should talk, you're throwing all that junk around."

"I _am_ talking," Jack pointed out. Oh, modern idioms and their misunderstoodness in these olden times, I thought, rolling my eyes. Then Jack walked off, wearing a completely ridiculous crown, lopsided, and carrying as much treasure as he could.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," he said to Will. "That was it. Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be much ablidged if you'd drop me off at me ship."

"Jack, they took her," Jamie said. He, however, wasn't listening. We went out to the boat, and got Will to row because me and Jamie and Lizzie were tired and Jack had to hold onto his treasure.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Lizzie said once he could see that the _Pearl_ really wasn't there.

"They done what's right by then, can't expect more than that," Jack said. I thought, well yes you can, but I didn't want to break the reflective silence. Plus, I was so tired that it took me about ten seconds to fall asleep on Jamie's shoulder, being rocked so gently by the ocean.

"And I grant both girls clemency as well, as they have done nothing wrong that we know of; they are innocents."

"Hardly," Jamie whispered to me. I giggled. It was the next day, and we had just returned to Port Royal. Will had also been granted clemency - whatever that was. I thought it had to do with being excused, or something like that. Anyway, we weren't going to be hanged, which was good. I still didn't know what would happen to me if I died.

"Come on, girls, time to leave," Will said.

"Oh, it's over?" I asked.

"No, we're leaving in the middle," Jamie said.

"I take it that was sarcastic," I said.

"Noooo," she said, dripping with sarcasim.

"Girls?" Will asked. I looked up.

"Oh, hi Will, and thanks for inviting us to crash at your place, I mean it's the least you can do considering you're the only one who has a place to sleep that doesn't invlove us wearing breath-constricting corsets." I turned to Jamie. "Come on, Jamie, I know where it is," I said, and I raced off in the direction of the blacksmith's. I banged the door open - it was still mostly broken anyway - and looked around. Everything was covered in about three inches of dust, and the donkey brayed at the sight of me. Everything was pretty much as Will had left it the night of the _Pearl_'s attack, a sword half-finished lying on the anvil and one reduced to a puddle of metal lying in the forge. Had we been gone three days, or three months?

"This place is a wreck!" Jamie said, the second Will had appeared behind her.

"No one's been in here since the attack," Will said. "Brown's gone."

"Good riddance," I said. "He was completely pointless." Will raised his eyebrows at me, with a look on his face like, You knew that I made all the stuff and he did nothing but sit in the corner and get drunk? or something like that.

"Listen, Jack's going to be hanged tomorrow," Will said.

"We need a plan," I said.

"I might just have one," Jamie said.

"Look, Will," I whispered. There was Cotton's parrot on a flag pole held by Murtogg and Mullroy. Jack walked over to where Elizabeth, her father, and James were standing.

"Elizabeth," he said. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you - I love you." I smiled. Finally. But now we had more important matters at hand.

"Will!" I hissed. He came back over and we pushed our way to the front of the crowd. Then multiple things happened at once.

Elizabeth fainted. Will unsheathed his sword. So did Jamie and I. "Move!" I shouted. We three ran to the very front of the crowd. The guns stopped. The hangman pulled the lever. The trap door opened. Will threw a sword. Jack fell onto the sword. His feet slipped on the metal. Jamie ran to help Will defeat the hangsman. I ran up and used my sword to chop Jack free. The only thing it's ever been useful for, I thought.

Then Jack cut his hands free. I jumped down off the stand. Jamie and Will followed. Jack pulled the noose off of his neck, and threw one end to Will. They trip up the men coming to get them, and all Jamie and I have to do is follow. Then they finally duck around a pillar, and come out surrounded. As are me and Jamie.

"I thought we might have to endure some sort of ill-concieved escape attempt," said Norrington.

"When did he get here?" I asked jokingly to Jamie, who simply shrugged.

"But not from you," Norrington continued.

"Upon our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," said Swann. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" I said. Will and Jamie dropped their swords. Mine was safely in my sheath.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will own two pairs of boots instead of one-"

"Uh, four," Jamie said.

"-then so be. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Mr. Turner," James said.

"It's right here," said Will smuggly. "Between you and Jack."

"As is mine," said Elizabeth, emerging from the crowd and joining us.

"Elizabeth!" said Swann. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!" he said. The men pointed their guns skyward.

"Don't you mean up?" I pointed out.

"Guess not," Jamie said.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then," James said. He looked like he was about to cry. I felt so sorry for him at that moment, especially knowing what he would become. But then I remebered how he gave over the heart, and stopped feeling sorry for him. Kinda.

Elizabeth nodded. "It is." Jack looked up and saw Cotton's parrot flying over head.

"Well! I'm feeling rather good about this myself," Jack said.

"Not me, I'm leaving soon." I had explained to Will and Jamie last night, so only every single other person in the scene looked at me like I was crazy. Elizabeth and Jack, however, they just looked at me like, What is she planning now?"

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" he said to Swann. "Spiritually, ecuminically, gramatically..." He turned to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate."

"Get ready to jump," I whispered to Jamie. She nodded and moved to the edge of the battlement (I thought that's what the large stone thingie was called).

"Elizabeth," Jack said, turning to her, "It would have never worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." He headed towards the wall, then stopped. Will," he paused a moment, "Nice hat." He turned around and adressed the crowd at large.

"This is the day that you will _always_ remember as the day that you-" And Jack tripped. Jamie jumped. I ran to the edge and saw that she would clear the rocks just fine, and make it back to the _Pearl_ just fine.

"Idiot," laughed Gillette. "He's no where to go but back to the noose!"

"That's where _you're_ an idiot," I said. "Look over there!" And I pointed to the edge of the cove, where the _Pearl_'s outline was just starting to be visible.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" At this point I really thought Norrington _was_ crying. I thought I'd give him a hug before I left. He looked like he needed it.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion when pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course," Swann said. I nodded.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Well, maybe they have," I said.

"Mister Turner," James said, turning around. Will turned around, but Elizabeth hung onto his arm.

"I'll accept the consequences of my actions," Will said.

"This is a beautiful sword," said James, admiring his sword. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in all aspects of his life." There was silence for a moment, and only now, after _experiencing_ the movie, did I get what he meant.

"Thank you," Will said. James turned to leave.

"Commadore!" Gillette said. "What about Sparrow?"

"I think we can afford to give him one day's head start," James said. I ran over to him, following him.

"Hey James," I said. He started, and turned around, his men milling around him. "Can I ask you something?" He considered it, and apparently thought, Well why not? because he nodded.

"Did you loose someone else to a pirate?" He smiled at me pecularly, a knowing smile that told nothing; as if to say, think what you'd like, and turned and disappeared. I turned around, and was just in time to see Will and Elizabeth's kiss. I sighed, and then a familar fog suddenly wrapped around me.

"I'd just like to go home now," I said to Selene.

"That is perfectly all right," she said. "But remember, you promised you would return, and so you must." It was true, I had promised Jamie I'd be back in a year, when I knew what was going to happen and wouldn't mess up a future plot by not knowing what went on. I smiled, happy to be headed home, back to my modern music, my modern expressions, and my modern way of life.

**A/N:It's over! I left out the part in the night because I didn't feel like writing it and because I thought it would be a good place for a one-shot later. Speaking of one-shots, I have a story idea about the future of Jamie, Jack, Jamie's crew, Lizzie, Ana, Will, Gibbs, and the rest of the gang that I have a one-shot to start off. I will post the one-shot asap so you can read it. Probably by tonight or tomorrow.**

**Please leave me a review. Even when I'm working on my new sotry, I will check back in on this one and periodically reply to all the reviews about it. Thanks to captain-kat-sparrow, StephWolfCaller, Claire Church, and omgxiixluvxhc for reviewing while I was writing. Your reviews mean a lot to me.**


End file.
